


Save Others

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon's eyes widened as soon as a woman almost crossed the street.





	Save Others

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon's eyes widened as soon as a woman almost crossed the street. They settled on the quick car. Charles wrapped his arms around the woman and moved her out of the car's way. He smiled after he was thanked. He was embraced. Charles had second thoughts about saving victims. 

 

THE END


End file.
